


Beard today, gone tomorrow.

by Rhinkhearted



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Beards, Fluff, Friendship, I predicted the future, M/M, bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhinkhearted/pseuds/Rhinkhearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett shaves his beard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beard today, gone tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on may the 26th...and now it may have come true..wtf.

I can't believe we're going to do this, man.

Me either! But admit it, you've wanted to do this for a long time.

Oh shut up!!  
___________________

Rhett stood looking in the dressing room mirror, mouth hanging open in shock. He ran his hands over his face, and looked to Link who was standing beside him with his eyes wide. 

So? What do you think? Rhett asked with his brows raised high. 

Link couldn't speak , but all of a sudden his hand shot out to touch Rhetts face. He tried to form words but they were failing him.

Rhett glanced down at the floor, it was covered in hair..but not just any old hair, it was his beard hair.  
____________________

Good Mythical Morning!! Shouted Link as the camera started filming. 

Beside him Rhett sat still as stone with a bag over his head. I'm hiding something under this bag! Rhett said nervously. 

Let's talk about that, they said in unison.

____________________

The Mythical Beasts are going to be so angry when they see these episodes.

Calm down Rhett, they warmed to my new hair...eventually...I'm sure they'll warm up to your new look as well..

Rhett shook his head pitifully. I don't think so, man. Maybe we should scrap these and take a vacation until my beard grows back.

Absolutely not! It's too late now, plus fans would see us in person and post pictures anyway, Link said quietly. 

Yeah, I guess you're right. Might as well just go on and upload the episodes.

It'll be okay bo', I promise. 

Rhett wrapped his long arms around Link and pulled him into a tight hug.

Thanks Link.

You're welcome Rhett.

__________End_________.


End file.
